Solidão
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Inicialmente feita para um concurso. Ino e Naruto pairing. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por tanto não me processem

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por tanto não me processem. Ele pertence ao criador Kishimoto.**

Ino se dirigiu mal-humorada para uma parte afastada entre as árvores, onde ela sabia ter um morro envolto por árvores.

Sempre que ia para lá, era para ficar sozinha e pensar, exatamente o que acontecia agora.

Não que ela tivesse ciúmes de Shikamaru, queria mais que ele fosse feliz, mais a questão de até o amigo preguiçoso possuir um romance enquanto ela estava sozinha era o suficiente para conjurar uma nuvem negra acida de sua cabeça.

Então ela foi naquele não tão conhecido lugar, para acalmar e não ser perturbada.

Tarde demais. Quando chegou lá, outra pessoa já estava ocupando o local. Alguém com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como os seus.

"_O que o Naruto está fazendo aqui?"_

Ia se retirar, vendo que não poderia ficar em paz ali, mas ouviu o garoto falando sozinho e não pode evitar a curiosidade.

-Eu sou mesmo um baka.

Normalmente ela não daria a mínima para o loiro a sua frente, mas dessa vez notou um tom melancólico na voz masculina e sem pensar respondeu:

-Isso todos nós já sabemos, mais porque você chegou nessa conclusão agora?

Assustado, virou-se e viu a garota parada em frente às árvores.

-Ino-chan. Não sabia que você estava aí.

Ela ia responder com um malcriado "Claro, burro como é" ou algo do gênero, mais ao ver a depressão nos olhos tão parecidos com os seus, conteve-se.

-E então. Não vai me responder?

Ele olhou-a com uma expressão de confusão, obviamente esquecido de que ela lhe fizera uma pergunta.

Expirando por frustração, perguntou novamente.

-Porque você se acha um baka?

A expressão do garoto mudou repentinamente por uma mais sombria, surpreendendo a garota loira.

Naruto virou-se, dando as costas para ela sem responder. Enfurecida, marchou até onde o garoto se encontrava e parou ao seu lado.

-Não me ignore!Me...-parou as palavras furiosas ao notar que a face a sua frente estava manchada por lágrimas, e rapidamente mudou o que ia dizer- diga o que aconteceu.

Surpreso por esse ato de bondade, levantou os olhos em direção a garota que se sentava ao seu lado.

Não queria falar, mais era tanta coisa mantida dentro de si por tanto tempo, que as palavras lhe jorraram pela boca sem ele nem mesmo perceber.

-Primeiro aquele BAKA foge e nos deixa, agora que o encontramos você sabe o que aquele IDIOTA fez? Atacou-nos, atacou a Sakura-chan. E mesmo assim, ela parou de amá-lo?!Não, quer dizer, do que me adianta querer ficar com ela se mesmo com toda essa traição oficial do Sasuke ela continua apaixonada? Não sei nem porque eu insisto, óbvio que ela nunca se apaixonaria por mim.

Ino ouviu todo o desabafo em silêncio, mas por dentro estava explodindo de raiva! Como Sakura podia fazer isso com Naruto? Ele obviamente negociaria sua vida pelo bem da garota de cabelos róseos e tudo que ela faz em troca é continuar com uma paixão ridícula de infância por alguém que não merece, enquanto deixa uma pessoa que se importa tanto com ela sofrer.

E foi exatamente isso que gritou ao garoto, gritou não por estar com raiva dele, mais por raiva da situação, da Sakura, do Sasuke, de tudo.

Impaciente, ajoelhou-se em frente ao loiro e com as pontas dos dedos, secou o caminho de lagrimas que brotaram dos olhos que a observavam estáticos.

-Ela não sabe como está sendo estúpida, deixando alguém tão maravilhoso e carinhoso como você Naruto, escapar enquanto ela se prende a uma memória... Eu desejaria ter alguém como você se importando comigo.

Sem notar, seus olhos mostraram uma tristeza profunda. Tristeza essa que não passou despercebida pelo garoto a sua frente.

-Mais Ino... Como você poderia não ter ninguém gostando de você? Você é tão bonita.

O sangue foi para as faces de ambos sem que eles conseguissem impedir.

Sem ter o que dizer Ino levantou-se e começou a se afastar. Imediatamente Naruto se levantou e foi na direção dela.

-Ino, espere, me descu...

Mais não conseguiu terminar o que dizia já que tropeçou num tronco baixo e foi voando para cima da garota.

Como resultado, os dois estavam esparramados no chão, com Naruto por cima da garota que possuía uma leve expressão de dor no rosto.

-Ah, Ino! Desculpe-me, eu não quis...

Novamente ele não terminou o que tinha a dizer, mais dessa vez foi por um motivo diferente.

A garota tinha aberto os olhos e ao ver aqueles azuis tão parecidos com os seus, mas tão diferentes, ele não pode ignorar a proximidade dos dois. A fragrância que a garota imanava, a forma de como o corpo dela moldava-se ao seu.

Ele não foi o único a notar essas coisas, pois ela voltara a ficar ruborizada.

Os dois tinham as faces muito próximas, tão próximas que podiam sentir a respiração do outro; mais nenhum se movia. Até que Ino cansou disso tudo e a boca dela levou a melhor sobre a razão.

-Você vai me beijar ou não?

Os olhos do garoto dilataram perante a surpresa. Mas mesmo ruborizado ele cobriu os poucos centímetros que os distanciavam e colou os lábios num beijo tímido e meio sem jeito.

Ino notou a insegurança do garoto, e não estava com a mínima vontade para inseguranças. Passou os braços pelo pescoço alheio e forçou os lábios com mais força juntos. Naruto soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e Ino aproveitou para passar sua língua pelos lábios do garoto, que se recuperou rapidamente e passou sua própria língua contra a da garota. Essa por sua vez, forçou seu corpo em direção ao dele, como uma reação instantânea que fez ambos quebrarem o beijo para respirarem.

-W-woow Ino.

-É, eu sei.

A garota mal tinha recuperado o fôlego quando seus lábios estavam novamente em contato com o do outro, e dessa vez, sem insegurança e timidez.

As mãos dele passavam pelo corpo dela enquanto as dela se prendiam nos cabelos dele.

Ambos estavam perdidos no toque um do outro, até que ouviram uma voz a distancia chamar.

-Naruto, Narutooo?

Os dois abriram as orbes azuis e se separaram rapidamente. No tempo perfeito devo adicionar, pois nessa hora a amiga de cabelos rosa adentrou na área.

-Ah, você está aí, estávamos começando a ficar preocupados-como por deixa Sai apareceu logo atrás da Sakura-, lembra que marcamos de treinar depois do almoço e...?Ino, o que você está fazendo aí?

-Ahn... Eu estava passando quando vi o Naruto aqui. –não deixava de ser verdade.

-Ah, ok.-A garota de orbes verdes olhava de um loiro para o outro- Bem, vamos Naruto?

Ele estava indo em direção a garota quando parou abrutamente e virou-se para Ino antes de voltar a atenção a outra garota.

-Na verdade Sakura-chan, eu não estou em sentindo muito bem. Acho que comi lamen demais no almoço, então acho que não posso treinar. Mais você e o Sai vão se sair bem sem mim.

-Como assim? Mais a gente tinha marcado e...

-Vamos logo Sakura, eu poderia estar pintando ao invés de ficar parado aqui.

Dito isso, o garoto de cabelos escuros deu meia volta e saiu de vista.

Sakura ainda vacilou antes de desejar melhoras e ir atrás do outro.

Voltando-se a garota que ficou em silencio o tempo todo Naruto disse:

-Bem, onde estávamos...?

Como resposta recebeu um sorriso tímido e sensual ao mesmo tempo. E isso foi tudo que ele precisou de encorajamento antes de se juntar a loira novamente.

**FIM**

**N/A: Oii gente, tudo bom? Faz tempo né?**

**Então, essa fic foi criada inicialmente para participar de um concurso no Orkut, mas como ultrapassei o nível máximo permitido (e isso só no primeiro terço da fic xP) resolvi terminar do meu jeito mesmo e postar mesmo assim. Espero que esteja boa né? MAAAIS isso são vocês que me dizer, através de reviews xD. Portanto, cliquem nesse botãozinho fofo e sexy aqui embaixo e comentem . Bye.**


End file.
